Breathless
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: When Aerith and Cloud met by a twist of fate. They start off as friends! But can friends become more? But then Aerith has a secret to tell cloud! Will this secret destroy the relationship? Or make it stronger? Will cloud be able to find a cure in time? Or will he lose Aerith to the Lifestream? And Who this kid Denzel? And can he help them?


Prolong

* * *

Metal piles of metal were rusting! The smell of decay filled the air! Oil scattered, about almost like rotton smells. Each pile having different, non-vauble mental such as copper and rods. The city was built with a lower plate!

With a Main upper plate, and was the most advance places in all the world! From top to bottom. It was believe that it was sucking out the planet life. With what we called the mako rectors. sucking the planet life source also know as the life stream.

The lifestream coursed through the planet! Back and forth between life and death! Which made it possible to age and grow oldder. It was said that when a plant animal or human dead that where they ended up. With those things in mind please read farther and enjoy.

* * *

Cloud point of view

* * *

Everyone has their own story to tell. Storys from the heart, stories of romance! Stories of betrayal. Even stories of rare circumstances. Stories are normal part of life! They are meant to give as hope a new look on life. Most of all to help as! Which came to this!

Their had to be some form of mistake. The tests couldn't be correct, they aren't! I wanted to deny they were, yet the fact remained the same. No matter how many times you try to change the test results. They always end up the same. Do you know those moments! Were you play at something, and end up with samilar result!

Were you want to change something! You know you cant? Because the circumstance won't allow it to? Was I just being selfish? Aerith was dying, and call it selfish if you want! But I didn't want her to leave me.

I closed my eyes as the grief took it course. Within me, tears recreated themselves. With sobs taking control, with the wet red lines and hurt took its hold. It was like a cool air in a midnight chilly sky! Or a undercurrent of waves! That beat itself against the wet sands of the ocean. Pulling you up swallowing you almost! With no way to break free of the terribleness left in you. After a storm of the sea hits! That how I felt, almost,

Why did it have to be her? Her beautiful smile... Her green emerald eyes. The way she smiled when she let out a laugh! The child personality she carried! With almost no care in the world. With brightness of the light that shined in her eyes. Everything made sense and yet... It couldnt make any sense at all!

Beautiful, Sweet Aerith was dying. I was confused and wanted to run, to pull the bed covers over my head. Telling myself I would be ok. Hoping this had been some kind of bad nightmare! That have gone terribly wrong. To run, not to believe it was going to happen but each day! I could feel her slipping from me. No I couldn't allow it, I wouldn't allow it.

But the unsaid words remained unsaid, one of those moments! You at a lost and you don't know what to say! how to act, or how to reposnd! Almost like it was twisting your tongue. With more of a word twister! Where words couldn't be put into it! Almost like a horrifying film! But you where your in it! Where your the main character! Your leading this person life.

But the violence can and would ruin it all! Where the sadness, cannot be put be into a little amount of sad words. They all say each person has a different background story. A story only they can tell! I do what I can to not leave out the main detail. Most of all..

This is mine and Aeriths story! a story of romance, a story of betrayal and most of all a story of suspense! Please read no father if you don't like like story's that pull the strings to you heart. But read with an open mind! It will make you laugh, maybe make you cry! Maybe confuse you don't say that I wouldn't or couldn't warn you!

* * *

Aerith point of view

* * *

Cloud shook me! As almost to say, please don't go! But how much fight was left in me I couldn't say for sure. Hoping that by some mere strike of luck! I could stay with him! Hoping! Wishing and holding on! Wanting to know I maybe escape this fate! But even fate isnt always kind to those people like us! Call it what you will! But I wasn't going down without a fight!

I open my eyes! As I felt the warth press feeling engulfed me. Almost feeling some small ounce of strength returned to me! Almost like cloud wouldnt allow me to give up on him. I knew I was dying, no care or cure was know to this diease. The only thing that was know! Was this diease was almost or if not entirety fatal! Yet it was taking it hold on me!

If cloud didn't show his emotions, he sure act out the feelings instead! Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choose in telling him. I know most people think! It is the right thing to do, is tell someone! When you know your dying. But in my case it was more of not wanting him to act strange around me!

"Aerith can you hear me?" asked cloud, I slightly open my eyes! As the light slightly fell upon my face. Air escaped my lungs, followed by gasps and coughs! I laid back now against the wall. Then finally I gather up my courage to say it.

But first I knew he needed a answer! He yet didn't know I was dying! I looked at him! With my eyes looking around. Looking around the areas. That had now compelety surrounding as. Woah wait a minute! I forgot to start from the beginning! Forwarding backwards, a little.

We were in the church which was located in sector five. Located in sector seven was a bar, know as seven heaven! The bar belonged to The lockheart family! Also know as Tifa lockheart! Sector 1 had a train station!

We were in five, and each sector was different and unusual in its own way! I lived sector five! Which was will know for its flowers, it was a small builting that was starting to far apart! Yet it was beautiful in own way. Benches were broken and reached down a long hallway.

With floor boards and nails pulled upwards. In the middle of this was a flower floor boards were neatly stack off to the right! With a hole near the roof top. With sunlight, that fall softly and nicely upon the flower bed. Most of midgar you couldn't grow anything! Not even weeds could grow! Which made this builting unique. Flowers bloomed of every color here! Rich colors like white, blue, yellow, red and purple!

Very often I replay the story in my head! I hope you enjoy it! This is the day I met cloud. The very same day he fell on top of me through the roof tops. Down to the flower bed below. Most of all, the very same story of how we came to be. Where it all started.

* * *

(Any reviews?)

I hope this story sounds good so far! I hope to update this chapter and new chapter soon. I hope this one will be a good long story and great mixture of romance and other genres. So please read and let me know your thoughts. This is a rewrite from earlier! I had gammer problems and errors and hadn't updated this this story for while.

So I apolozie for the that! I also have this story going to my little sister and her friend. Who her friend is dying from cancer! Please comment and tell me if I can improve it! I strongly encourage inboxing me if you have any ideas suggestions and or any ways to make it better. I like to thank my readers and those who been there through my rough times. Anyway hope to update and hear from all of you soon!

Note I just learned last night! July 24, 2013! My sister friend just died from cancer.


End file.
